Tu Amistad
thumb|right|250 pxA Friend for Life es la canción que suena durante los créditos de My Little Pony: Equestria Girls. Letra Inglés (Original) :Sparkle :A friend for life :That's what you are to me :A friend for life :That's what you are to me :I couldn't see what was right there in front of me :Turned my back, got my mind off track, yeah :You saw a world, there was something new entirely :Helped me to see all the possibilities :Oh, like a star in the daylight :Oh, like a diamond at night :Your light was hidden :Follow my sign :A friend for life :That's what you are to me :A friend for life :That's what you are to me :Every friendship is tested :You say you're sincere but it's all unclear now :With a word, everything changes :And just like that, you and I go right back :Oh, like a star in the daytime :Or like a diamond at night :The light will shine :When the time is right :A friend for life :That's what you are to me :A friend for life :That's what you are to me :When I put my hand out. :And I thought I would fall :You knew what I needed :And you came around to fix it up :A friend for life :That's what you are to me :A friend for life :That's what you are to me :A friend for life :That's what you are to me :A friend for life :That's what you are to me :KARAOKE Letra Español (Traducida) :Sparkle :Un amigo para toda la vida :Eso es lo que eres para mí :Un amigo para toda la vida :Eso es lo que eres para mí :No podía ver lo que estaba ahí, delante de mí :Di la espalda, tengo mi mente fuera de pista, sí :Viste un mundo, había algo nuevo por completo :Me ayudó a ver todas las posibilidades :Oh, como una estrella de la luz del día :Oh, como un diamante en la noche :Su luz se oculta :Siga mi signo :Un amigo para toda la vida :Eso es lo que eres para mí :Un amigo para toda la vida :Eso es lo que eres para mí :Toda amistad se pone a prueba :Usted dice que usted es sincero pero es todo claro ahora :En una palabra, todo cambia :Y al igual que usted y yo vamos de vuelta :Oh, como una estrella en el día :O como un diamante en la noche :La luz brillará :Cuando sea el momento adecuado :Un amigo para toda la vida :Eso es lo que eres para mí :Un amigo para toda la vida :Eso es lo que eres para mí :Cuando puse mi mano. :Y pensé que me iba a caer :Usted sabía lo que necesitaba :Y se dio la vuelta para arreglarlo :Un amigo para toda la vida :Eso es lo que eres para mí :Un amigo para toda la vida :Eso es lo que eres para mí :Un amigo para toda la vida :Eso es lo que eres para mí :Un amigo para toda la vida :Eso es lo que eres para mí en:This is Our Big Night Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones de Equestria Girls (Película)